Secret Admirer
by Fairy x Hunter
Summary: Lucy has a secret admirer, and finally gets to see him on graduation! Used to be a one-shot, then I just put the sequels in here! :P Summary bad, story better! XD Like they say... XD
1. My Secret Admirer

**I am sorry for not updating any sooner! Anyway, I am starting to type the story and for my story, **_**I Will Never Give Up, with Out a Fight**_**, I need 2thousand more words, and I am all blank... Anyway, here's a new one shot I made! Hope you enjoy~ **

**~~~~~ Secret Admirer ~~~~**

**Lucy's POV:**

"Lucy!" The sound of my best friend calling me filled the empty hallways of the school. We were dismissed, and I just gathered my things from my locker, when I found a letter that slipped in. I was looking for any names to see from who it came from. "Lucy!" She called again.

I turned around and saw her running to me. I smiled and waved. "Hi, Levy."

Levy finally reached me, and she was panting, trying to catch her breath. When she was done, she stood up and asked me, "What was taking you so long? The others are waiting for you outside!"

I smiled apologetically. I guess I lost track of time. "Sorry, Levy. I just found a letter." I said, waving the paper in the air.

Levy immediately became interested, and snatched the paper from me. She read it, and suddenly, her eyes looked like hearts. "Lucy! It's a love letter! Seems like you got a secret admirer! Ooh~ That is so romantic!"

I rolled my eyes at my best friend, and read the letter myself. The guy was sweet.

_Dear, Lucy._

_Um... I don't really know how to start this, but I guess I'm writing this now since I don't really know how to tell you. You've been my crush since grade school, and no matter how hard I try to forget my feelings, it just seemed to grow stronger. We were really close friends, so I didn't want to tell you how I feel, since our relationship might turn awkward, and I don't know if you'd like me back. So this was the first thing that came in mind. Cheesy, but worth it! If I tried telling you in person, I'd probably end up stuttering, and I might say the wrong thing. All I want to say to you, Lucy, is that I loved you ever since we met. Since the day I laid eyes on you. Okay, I'm starting to sound cheesy. And I bet if you found out who I am, you'd probably laugh at me and say I've been abducted by an alien or something. Okay, I am totally going off topic. Anyway, the point is, I love you, Lucy. And I can't seem to change that. I just hope you'd feel the same way as I do._

_Love,_

_You're secret admirer ;)_

I wonder... Who can that guy be? I had a lot of friends, and never found someone who would feel that way towards me. Or did I just miss it...?

**. . .**

Day after day, every after school, I would find a letter in my locker. All really sweet. And sometimes, he would give me a clue of who he really is.

Geez... This may sound really cheesy, but I think I'm falling for the guy! He seemed to be really childish, and he knows what happens to me every time! He seems nice too! One time, he even greeted me Happy Birthday, and when I arrived at my home, there was a gift saying, '_From your secret admirer_'.

One day, I decided to see if I could catch that guy putting the letter in my locker. I found a boy I barely knew sneaking the letter inside, and I yelled him to stop. He froze and turned pale.

I asked him, "Are you the one who's been writing those letters?"

He shook his head. "Someone told me to do it. He asks a different person every time. He said it was from his friend, and gave me the locker number."

I sighed and let him go. That guy is smart. Asking your friend to do it for you, who would ask a bunch of other kids to do it for him! I always thought he would do it himself.

**. . .**

The next day, I received a letter that made me want to laugh. He already knew I nearly caught him.

_Dear, Lucy._

_Haha. You thought you could catch me, eh? I'm pretty smart, and not as stupid as you thought. A bit too risky if I tried doing it by myself. Too bad you didn't caught the first time. I did it by myself that time. You wouldn't suspect a thing! You know what? I think I'm really enjoying writing these stuff! It makes me feel a lot closer to you. Anyway, ready for the next hint? Okay. I really love making you smile! Hah! That's a hard one! Hope you can't figure out! But if you do, hope you won't laugh at me... -_- _

_Love,_

_Your secret admirer ;)_

Another hint. Lucky me! Though, that's not really helpful at all! But... At least I get to know what he's like! He is really nice! I wish this keeps on happening forever! But sadly... High school's about to end and I have to study abroad... I wish I can meet him before that...

**. . .**

I am crying as I walk to my locker. My friend had to go away and transfer to a new school because her parents work has been transferred. I walk over to my locker and smiled to see another letter.

_Dear, Lucy._

_I know you're sad since your friend had to go away. Well, I know what happens to you every day, but don't think I'm a stalker. Anyway, I just want to tell you to put on a smile. She's leaving tomorrow, right? Then give her a smile to make her not want to cry to. Sad enough she's leaving her friends, but what's worst that she has to leave with you crying. Give her one last smile that will let her remember you as her friend. You get to chat online and on the phone anyway, right? I hope you'd stop crying! It really hurts me to see you sad!_

_Love,_

_Your secret admirer ;)_

**. . .**

Gosh! It's the last day of school! I rush down the hallway to my locker to see another letter there. Great! The highlight of my day! I smiled and read it, and what I just read, made my want to explode in excitement.

_Dear, Lucy._

_Buckle up, because this is one heck of a letter._

_Today is the last day of high school, and it makes me sad that we have to go our separate ways. So as a good bye gift, I'll give you one gift you'd love. You'll get to know who I am. Today, after graduation, I want you to go to the cafe across the block. You know, the one with the garden? I want to meet you by the well there. Oh, and here is the last and biggest hint of all! I have a... Unique hair colour. ;) When you see me there, you'll know who I am. And remember: I love you. Geez... I am so nervous..._

_Love,_

_Your soon-to-be-not-secret admirer ;)_

I want to jump around and cry tears of joy! I am so nervous and excited... But if he is what I think he is... Unique hair colour... I wonder if he is _him_. It seems impossible but... I can't wait...

**. . .**

Graduation is over and I rush over to the cafe he was talking about. And dashed to the garden. I think I am presentable enough. With my white dress for the graduation that reaches my knees, and my neatly groomed hair and white sandals.

I arrived and caught sight of his back. Unique hair colour indeed. And I was right. He had _pink_ hair.

It seemed he heard me, because he turned around. His face had a tint of pink. He was blushing. But he was still grinning at me. He looked dashing. He wore a black suit that made him a lot more attractive.

"Hey, Lucy." He smiled, greeting me.

I couldn't help myself. I ran to him and hugged him. "Natsu..." I whispered in his ear.

He hugged me back and asked me, "Are you surprised?"

I smiled. "I am very much surprised... But I'm glad it was you..."

"Does that mean—" I cut him off with a kiss. Oh, how I wanted to do this for a long time now.

I let go and said to him, "Yes. I love you, Natsu Dragneel."

Natsu hugged me and I heard him starting to cry. "I-I'm so happy... I love you too..."

"I know... I've heard." I said. Oh, my, gosh. This is the best day of my life.

**This makes me want to cry too! XD Seriously! **

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT FOR EVERYONE TO READ:**

**Would you want a sequel? If yes, do you want a reunion after collage (Geez... Spoiler?) and a happy or I-have-a-relationship kind? Or a sad sequel?**

**Anyway, please review!**


	2. My Not-So-Secret-Admirer

**I'm back! And I need 2thousand more words in my story, so I decided to think and make the sequel! Sit back, relax, and enjoy the story~ X3 Exclusively in Lucy's POV! XD**

**~~~~~ My Not-So-Secret Admirer ~~~~~**

**Lucy's POV:**

I'm already at collage and I am now studying abroad.

I am at my new home, unpacking my things in my back when one thing caught my eyes. It was a letter! I immediately opened it and saw the signed name. I smiled.

_Dear, Lucy._

_Never expected this, did you? Well, I have my ways! Don't even ask how I got this letter in your suit case... -_- Believe me; It was hard. Anyway, congrats on collage! Don't be too lonely just because you're without me! I know I won't be able to sending you letters daily, anymore, but when you graduate, you'll get to see me again! I'll always be in your heart! You know, I'm becoming cheesy because of you! :P I need to learn to be more... me! If that's even possible... Do they teach it in school? How to be your old self? I need those classes... XD_

_Love,_

_Your not-so-secret Admirer ;)_

Wow... He even got me a letter, after I transferred! How cool is that?!

**. . .**

School's been great, and I had lots of friends! Though, I wonder if Natsu—or better yet, my not-so-secret admirer—forgot about me... I hope not. I didn't forget about him one bit. I mean, I kept all his letters he ever sent to me. You think I would forget him, like that?! Anyway, I'm really starting to miss him and all my other friends... But one good news! My friend that went away before, if you remember, is here! That is so mega super duper awesome!

**. . .**

Another sad moment, but this time, I don't have the comfort of Natsu. My friend, a new one, died in a car accident... This is much worst, and I need to his comfort much more than before! Though, I know what he'll say. Smile. That is all I need to do. Though, it would be better if HE said it to me...

**. . .**

Guess what? I have new admirers. Though, none of them are as great as Natsu was... What is it with me and attracting secret admirers?! I got 2 letters today.

_Dear, Lucy._

_This may be your first year, but I loved you ever since I laid eyes on you. You were as beautiful as a sunflower, and you were so amazing! I hope you won't reject me!_

_From your secret admirer_

Cheesy, and short. Geez... I bet this guy is a nerd. And doesn't know how to confess... 3 sentences. A letter with only 3 sentences. Is that even called a letter? Gosh, I miss Natsu so much...

_Dear, Lucy._

_The first time we met, I felt sparks in the air! I just know we are bound to love each other! Your eyes are amazing! I can stare at them forever! And your lips are amazing! I just want to kiss them! Everything about you is amazing! I hope you're single. ;)_

_Love your secret admirer_

_Xoxo_

What was that...? What was that? Okay, I just noticed that my new secret admirers are... Um... Not that... Good... What is it with this guy and the word, 'amazing'?

"Lucy!" I hear my friend call my name. Wow... It's just like the first time I got a letter from Natsu. "Lucy!"

I turned around and smiled at her, waving my hand. "Hi, Lisanna!" I greeted.

"Lucy, what's taking you so long? I was waiting for you..." Lisanna said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just got some letters. I guess I forgot." I said. She got the letters from me and read it and she smirked. Just like Levy...

"It seems like Lucy has 2 secret admirers~ Lucy, who do you like best?" Lisanna asked.

I smiled at her. "I like this one better." I said, showing her the first letter Natsu ever gave me. Yes, I kept it.

She read it and said, "Awe! That is so sweet!"

I rolled my eyes. Lisanna loves nearly everything. That's why she's so nice and became my close friend.

**. . .**

The last day of my collage life! Finally! I get to go back to my home! Sure, I go back when it's after school, and I get to meet my old friends and Natsu and all, but this time, I'm staying! I am excited to go back!

I went to my locker to see if I forgotten to anything, and to my surprise, I found a letter. I sighed. A letter again. But I decided to read it anyway.

What I read made me want to cry tears of joy. Natsu...

_Dear, Lucy._

_Miss me? I know you do. I missed you too. Anyway, today is your graduation—unless I got here too early and... Wait! Geez... I did a spoiler of the surprise! Yup, I came to USA! Surprised? Well, you know how I am! I am just oh-so great! Hope you haven't forgotten about me. Congrats in graduating collage, by the way! Oh, and you'll have a surprise at your house! A LOT of surprise, to give you a clue._

_Love,_

_Your not-so-secret admirer ;)_

He came to my school! I get to meet him after graduation! But... What's with the other surprises? And at my house? I wonder what he has in mind...

**. . .**

I reached my house and I saw no sign of a surprise. I opened the door, and I got shocked. Inside were my old friends—Erza, Levy, Gray, Jellal, Gajeel, Wendy—and Natsu. They came to USA...

"Lucy!" my friend, Levy, pounced on me and she hugged me.

I whispered to her, "Thank you for coming..."

Levy smiled and shook her head. "You really have to thank Natsu. He's the one that thought of coming here to surprise you."

"Yeah. That flame brain finally thought of something smart." Gray said, and I laughed. He always has a way to insult Natsu every time.

I let go of Levy, and quickly hugged Natsu. "Thank you... Thank you so much..."

He smiled and said, "No problem, Luce."

Oh, I just had to kiss him. And I did. It's been a long time, and I just miss doing that. Even if we are far from each other, he still knows how to make my day. He is the best secret admirer ever.

And the best boyfriend I could ask for. ;)

**~~~~~ BONUS: How Natsu got the letter inside Lucy's' suitcase XD ~~~~~**

**Natsu's POV:**

Yes, I have a POV. Deal with it... -_-

Anyway, Lucy is out, probably doing girly stuff with her friends. Which means only one thing: The house is not guarded. Her dad and mom are at work anyway. And that means I have access to the house. Why, you ask, do I want to go in? Well, Lucy is going to move, and I wanted to give her a letter of encouragement. You're probably saying now, 'Wow, you are so smart and nice, Natsu!' Yes, yes I am. **(XD LOL Not really, Natsu!)**

I opened the door to her house. Good thing she keeps the key under her mat. I carefully walk through the hall way like a ninja. There is where I face my first challenge. Lucy's barking dog.

The dog chased me out of the house, and nearly bit me! Geez... I guess that dog still isn't used to me yet... Anyway, I had to go back in, and I have to think. Fast.

I remembered Lucy's room had a balcony (or whatever you call that), so I decided to check it out. I went to her backyard and saw I was right, and my brain hasn't failed me yet.

There was this tree next the what-you-call-it, and I climbed up. Also, not easy. I got bitten by ants! Ugh... The things I do for Lucy...

Now: How do I get from the tree to the what-you-call-it? I guess I have to jump.

I stood up from the branch and carefully made my way to the what-you-call-it. **(Yes, I am sticking with that name. XD)** Good thing the branch was pretty strong. And I got into her what-you-call-it! Success for Dragneel...

Good thing Lucy keeps the door open from the what-you-call-it. I step in. I found her suitcase in one end of her room and slip the letter inside.

Unfortunately, Lucy is back, and the doorknob began to open. I did the first thing I had in mind: hide under the bed.

She opened the door and I heard her footsteps. I heard the voice of Levy and Erza. Oh, gosh. Erza! If she finds me here... I don't want to think about it...

"Hey," Lucy said. "I didn't remember leaving this door open." I cursed myself. I FORGOT TO CLOSE THE DOOR!

"Not to mention Plue has been barking." Levy added. I did a mental face-palmed.

I heard Erza agree. "I think someone tried sneaking in." Then added, "He might still be inside." No. No. No. Don't search, PLEASE!

I heard Lucy shook her head. "Nah. Valuables is kept in a safe. You would need a hand scan of a Heartfilia to open. AND an eye scan."

Erza and Levy agreed and left the case to that. Phew!

Good thing they left quickly. Seems like Lucy just needed to change clothes for the mall. And no, I did NOT peek. I am not perverted like Gray!

I quickly stood up and left for the what-you-call-it. I got down the tree quickly, and fell when I was nearly to the ground. Ouch. Why does it have to hurt? Now I know why people say, 'Love hurts.' I think they mean it LITERALLY.

**LALALALALA! Love the Bonus? XD I am stuck in my story, so I thought of another sequel! XD I am so trying to get away with it. Really. XD Anyway, hope you enjoyed the story! I like the source of it all, though... :D Another sequel... I saw in one review, they wanted a relationship sequel, and that is exactly the next sequel! Well, MORE than exactly, if you know what I mean... ;)**

**Please review, and tell me how you think of it! THANK YOU FOR READING! X3**


	3. My Old Secret Admirer

**The final sequel/chapter! XD I'd like to thank those to favorited/followed/reviewed/read the story! Thanks! Hope you guys enjoyed this last chapter...**

**~~~~~ My Old Secret Admirer ~~~~~**

**Lucy's POV:**

I love my life so much! I got the perfect job, with my perfect friends, in my perfect house, and most of all: I have the perfect boyfriend! Could this life get any better? Well, I seriously doubt it! If it did, I'd rather believe I'm already in heaven!

Better hurry up, though! I have a date with Natsu in a few minutes...

_DING DONG_

Oh, gosh he is here! Good thing I'm finally ready! I opened the door and find Natsu there, grinning at me. "Hey, Lucy!"

"Hi, Natsu!" I said, smiling at him. I stepped outside the house, and closed the door behind me. "So, where are we going today?"

"I just wanted to take you to a picnic in the park by the cherry blossom tree." He said.

My smile brightened. I love that place!

We came there, and I saw Natsu really nervous along the way. Wonder why...

**. . .**

We arrived at the park, and I saw the picnic place was ready. Wow, he packed tons of food... Mostly for him, I am guessing... He does love eating.

Few minutes later of talking, Natsu said, "Hey, Lucy..."

"Yeah?"

"Um... Never mind..." He said, looking away. This has been happening for tons of times... I wonder what he wanted to say...

_RING RING_

Oh, a call! It's... from my perfect best friend, Levy! Hehe... I had to add perfect there... "Hey, Levy. What's up?" I asked when I answered the phone.

"Lucy!" her voice screamed. "Lucy, oh my, gosh!" she was squealing. "You cannot believe it! Wait—I am not supposed to tell you... Um... Forget what I said!"

"What's wrong, Levy?" I asked. I was seriously curious! What was she supposed to NOT tell me? And why can't she tell me? Unfair.

"Um... Go to the park later! And you know that big cherry blossom tree there? There's something waiting for there! Search for it, and that's all! Oh, my gosh! You are going to love it! Oh. No spoilers!" Levy giggled and shut the phone of without me saying bye.

**. . .**

I arrived at the park in a hurry, and rushed to the cherry blossom tree. There were a few families there and some kids, so it wasn't very much crowded. And there, at the bottom of the trunk, I found a letter wrapped in a ribbon, with a rose. I knew exactly who it was from. I looked around me, and found no one familiar was there. Strange... But what's the occasion? Why was there a ribbon and rose? It wasn't my birthday... I opened the letter and read the page. Oh, my life just got ten times better, and I think I wanna cry...

_Dear, Lucy._

_Surprise, surprise! Who ever called you, I bet she gave a spoiler! And squealed... Sheesh... Anyway, Lucy. You know you and I had been dating a long time now. It all started from the first letter I ever gave you, until graduation where you met me, then we spent the summer, the letter in the suitcase, collage surprise, then we finally had a proper relationship! Hooray for that! Anyway, I have been dying to tell you something, and I was afraid I would be a coward to ask you, since you know me! Afraid of rejection... -_- And I bet you've been noticing... Um... I've been willing to ask you this... Er... Lucy, will you marry me? I love you..._

_Love,_

_You're old secret admirer ;)_

I smiled and looked up, and what I saw shocked me. There he was—Natsu Dragneel—kneeling on his right knee, holding out a box that presented a ring. He was grinning. "So, Lucy. Will you marry me?"

I pounced on him, and hugged him. I gave him on kiss, and I was crying already. I smiled and I know I won't regret the next words I said. "Yes, Natsu. I will marry you!"

He sighed in relief. He smiled and said, "I love you, Lucy."

I laughed. "I know that, idiot. I love you too."

Then the people in the park applauded. Then... Was that crying behind the bush? Wait...

"THAT WAS SO TOUCHING!" Erza's voice cried out. I turned and saw her standing up, crying, with Jellal trying to comfort her. I had to laugh to that. And out came Juvia, Gray, Levy and Gajeel. My old friends.

**. . .**

The day of my wedding! Oh my, gosh! I am so nervous but excited! I am already walking down the aisle with my dad. If I didn't wear make-up, I would be crying right now... Tears of joy, of course! All my friends were there! Juvia, Gray, Levy, Gajeel, Erza, Jellal, Lisanna, Laxus, Mirajane, Freed, Elfman, Evergreen—all my high school and college friends, and my family with Natsu's.

The priest asked for objections, and no one objected. They all supported us. Oh, gosh I want to squeal in happiness and praise my life... Now, it's the "I do." part... I am freaking excited for the billionth time to mention!

"Do you, Natsu Dragneel, take Lucy Heartfilia as your loving wife?" The priest asked. **(Was that right? I never attended a wedding, so I have no idea! Peace if it's wrong! )**

Natsu smiled at me and he said, "I do."

"Do you, Lucy Heartfilia, take Natsu Dragneel as your loving husband?" the priest asked me. Oh, gosh... This is it... I can do it!

I didn't look at the priest OR the audience. I just looked at Natsu to gain my confidence. DO I want to marry him? Yes, of course! Now, spit it out! Say I do! "I do." YES!

"You may kiss the bride." It's time to seal the deal!

Natsu leaned in and gave me a good long kiss. Oh, gosh! I'm married! I am freaking married! Lucy Dragneel... Hmm... I like that very much... Oh who am I kidding? I don't like it at ALL!

Why?

Well, it's simple, really...

BECAUSE I FREAKING LOVE IT! I want to squeal so badly... A life as Natsu's wife... Hmm... Oh, joy! (Even if he IS a bit messy and childish... -_-) But this is the happy ending I have always wanted...

**Happy ending... Does the ending suck? Or the beginning...? Ugh. I do not know! Is this good enough? Thanks for reading anyway! AND I got to do 3 chapter STRAIGH! Thank goodness... -_-**

**Please review in what you think of the story!**


End file.
